Data centers may comprise large clusters of servers. Data center servers may accept requests from users and respond to such requests. For example, servers may host data and transmit such data to a user upon request. A server may also be configured to host processes. As such, a user may transmit a request to a server to perform a process, the server may perform the process, and then the server may respond to the user with the results of the process. A server may comprise a plurality of components to process user requests and communicate with the user. Such components may be interconnected using various networking devices and techniques. As server components may be required to be compatible, upgrading some server components may obsolete other server components, which may require further upgrades. Server components may also be dedicated for use by a single user and may not be shared between users.